Lady Knight In Love
by Lady Janna
Summary: 1st fanfic. If people like it I'll carry on. It's set straight after the end of 'Lady Knight' and is a KelDom. Rating will probably change later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Tammy. If I was I wouldn't be posting on FanFictin waiting to go ride. I'd be riding my own horses, or maybe not as I don't think she has horses… Anyway I'm not Tamora Pierce.**_

'"**Kel!" shouted Neal. "Are you going to dream all day? She's waiting for me!"**

_**Lovers**_**, Kel thought, rolling her eyes. At least there was one headache she **_**didn't **_**have. She was about to tell her friend he could wait, when she remembered that she'd get to see Dom while at Steadfast. It would be nice to be able to sit and chat for a while without kidnapping, flight and war to distract them.**

**She nudged Hoshi into a trot.'**

She was just finished dressing after her bath in her room at Fort Steadfast when Kel heard a knock on her door. Walking to the door, she ran a brush through her hair. She would have to have it cut properly before Buri and Raoul's wedding, perhaps she could ask Yuki to do it. Opening the door, Kel was greeted by a large grin and a pair of dazzling blue eyes.

"I heard you were back. Well, I heard Neal and Yuki giggling in her room and figured you must be here too. Well, they couldn't let Meathead out on his own could they? So, how are you?"

"Hi, Dom." Kel moved from the doorway to sit in one of two chairs near the window. "I'm fine thanks. Please, sit down." She indicated the other chair and Dom joined her, closing the main door.

"I would have come to see you sooner but I was out on patrol and I've only just got back in."

"Don't worry about it," Kel replied. "If you had come any earlier you would have caught me bathing."

"I knew I should have got the clerk to change the rota the other night when he'd drunk too much." Dom joked. Kel glanced down at her lap and Dom was sure he saw her face colour slightly.

His suspicions were confirmed when Kel stood, turning her back to look out of her window. The sergeant could see that her neck was also a faint red.

Sensing his gaze upon her, Kel turned around, her Yamani mask firmly in place. She was finding it more and more difficult to hide her feelings now that she was no longer around people like Vinson, Joren and other conservatives. It also seemed particularly difficult when she was with Dom; she had always felt so comfortable around him.

"You miss the pretty noble ladies who like to flirt with you in Corus." She remarked. "I'm certainly not some delicate lady who spends her time embroidering and flirting with men at balls."

"I know you're not like that-" Dom began.

"Good. Then don't forget it. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea about me." It was a good job that her mask was already in place or she may not have been able to say it to him – either without crying or even at all. It had needed saying though; she didn't want Dom to flirt with her, possibly even romance her, just because she was the only eligible female there and he missed female company.

"But Kel-" This time he was interrupted by a knock at the door which promptly flew open to reveal Neal and Yuki, the latter of whom flew past him to hug Kel fiercely. Dom turned to Neal who was now stood next to him, "Meathead, you have the worst timing. I'll see you on the practice courts later." He growled.

"What have _I_ done?" yelped Neal. His question was not answered however as Dom stalked past him and exited the room.

Turning, Neal looked at his fiancée and best friend who was gazing at the doorway through which his cousin had just left. Yuki glanced at Kel and said, "Nealan, out."

Neal left, his betrothed had called him 'Nealan' and he knew better than to disobey anyone who used his full name. Closing the door to Kel's room he thought, _What have they done now? They like each other but they're also both useless. She's believes no-one could ever _really_ like her and he's just… well… useless. Honestly, warriors._

_**So what do you think? It's my first fanfic and I'd appreciate reviews whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism welcome.**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**Oh and the top bit's from the end of Lady Knight.**_


	2. AN

AN:

I'm really sorry I haven't updated this. I originally wrote this to get over writer's block and haven't done much since. I have started the second chapter I've just got really bogged down recently. I'm going on holiday for a week on Wednesday so I'm hoping I'll be able to write a lot while we're there, especially on the plane.

Once again, I'm really sorry. This isn't a lost cause. I intend to update within the next two weeks once I've had chance to type up the chapters and get back to the school routine.

Thanks,

Joanna


	3. Revelations

I'm so sorry this wasn't within two weeks of my A/N like I said it would. I've been so bogged down with school work. It's only because of a sudden free this is up today.

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers: wAstxd1pRocrasTinator, oirishgoddess, Uncertian Destiny, Jelly-head91, SongOfSilk, JollyLass, ThJaFl, lioness31, starzgirl, Wannabe 3rd Lady Knight, anythingatall, stardust718, Mage of Dragons but in particular to iPodheadPhones whose review got me off my backside and writing chapter 2.

The practice courts at Fort Steadfast were empty but for the two cousins who had caused it to be so. The worried look on Sir Nealan of Queenscove's face and the blistering look of rage on Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle's. Dom marched into the centre of the court and raised his sword into the 'guard' position. Neal copied, half out of fears for his safety if he didn't and half because he knew that if Dom's mind was pre-occupied with a duel, he would reveal more information.

As soon as Neal assumed the 'guard' position, Dom attacked with a flurry of simple but precise attacks. Neal just managed to keep his balance as he struggled to block the moves. With a quick trick learnt from the Lioness, he managed to nearly disarm his cousin and gained control of the duel.

"So Dom, er… what's up?"

Apparently this was not the right thing to say as Dom, taking advantage of his cousin glancing up at his face to attack again, came in with a series of blows which Neal just managed to parry. He growled and then muttered something which sounded suspiciously like "Kel."

"Aah, I see. What have you done- erm, I mean what's happened now?" Neal amended at the look he was being given. "I don't know. That's why I thought you would be a good person to talk to. After all, you have been her best friend for nine years. Who knows her better than you?"

"Well my fiancée for one."

"Yes but I doubt somewhat that Yuki will tell me what's up with Kel."

"I see your point. Let's start with what happened in her rooms before my Yamani Blossom and I arrived."

"I hadn't been there very long. I apologised for not visiting earlier to which she replied that she had been bathing anyway. I said maybe I should have gone earlier after all. She didn't seem to like that though. I saw her blush although I wasn't supposed to. She told me off for treating her like 'some court lady that I didn't really care about'. I tried to tell her that wasn't what I was doing but she just cut me off. She mentioned something about getting the wrong idea about her too." He looked down a couple of inches at his cousin's face, praying he would have a solution or at least an explanation.

"She's seen you at court a few times Dom, and everyone knows you're a flirt. All the ladies like you, maybe Kel doesn't want to be just another notch on your belt. You know her well enough by now to know that she needs treating differently and also that she's a very sensitive person, even if her mask says otherwise. It didn't work out with Cleon, she's been through a lot, especially with Blayce and she's still only nineteen. Kel is a strong woman. She probably wants more than flirting; she needs to be loved and cared for and held. She needs to release some of her emotions to someone. Goddess knows she suffers silently and never asks for help. She's completely different to all the court ladies; they're bred to be the way they are but Kel's just emotion, passion and enthusiasm, no matter what the situation." Neal, taking advantage of his cousin's undivided attention, disarmed him much to the older man's surprise. "Remember what I said and just give her a little time. It can't be easy on her. I'm sure she'll come round." Turning he began walking back to the commander's building to wash up and check with his 'Yamani Blossom' how his friend was.

The small Yamani walked to the door and locked it, placing the key in a fold of her kimono. Returning to her friend, she told Kel to sit on the bed while she fetched a wet towel from the privy to wash Kel's face and to wipe away the tears now streaming silently down her face.

She sat down next to Kel who proceeded to let her body collapse against her childhood friend. "Oh Yuki, what have I gone and done? He hates me now, I know it. One of my best friends and he's never going to speak to me again."

"Keladry of Mindelan, sit up and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Let me mop you up and then we'll talk about this." She moved to kneel in front of the lady knight and proceeded to clean her up. When she had finished, Kel told her friend what she had done, how she had taken out her jumble of emotions on her friend _and crush_ she told herself silently. After hearing what she had to say Yuki hugged her friend tightly round the shoulders before letting go so that she could turn the lady knight to face her. "Kel, it's only natural that you exploded at someone. You've been bottling up your emotions for a long time now, years even. I'm surprised even you lasted this long under the strain of the Chamber and having your people taken like that. I'm sure Dom would understand if you just explained it to him, he's not a monster. He was there remember too, he was in Scanra with you, he may not have been through all that you did but he still experienced a lot himself."

Kel groaned. "You're probably right Yuki. You usually are. That doesn't help the fact that now I just feel guilt over the whole sorry situation." She stifled a yawn before adding, "I'm tired too."

"Which is only to be expected after a long journey listening to Neal and letting loose all those emotions. I'll tell you what: you try get some rest and I'll wake you in time for the evening meal. No arguing Keladry!" she added at the look on Kel's face.

Bowing in submission and hugging her friend again, Kel removed her boots and obediently got into bed. She watched the Yamani leave the room and fell promptly asleep.

Pausing outside the door to be sure the lady knight had stayed in bed, the small Yamani woman nodded with satisfaction. She had been right in what she had said to Neal when they had last seen each other – Kel was in love with the Masbolle Sergeant. She hid it well from most people but Yuki could still read her as well as she could her fiancé and she knew without a doubt that she had fallen hard.

Continuing to her rooms, Yuki unlocked the door to be swept off her feet and kissed thoroughly before being dumped on the bed. Neal flopped down beside her, pulling out the pin holding up her hair before she could protest so that it fell to frame her face. He loved her even more when she had her hair down, it made her look like a goddess, as beautiful as the Great Mother herself even. Cupping her face in one hand, he kissed her again, tenderly this time, looking deep into her eyes as he pulled away. Yuki smiled at him, seeing his obvious love for her filling his eyes. Then he ran his hand through his hair, a very Neal-like gesture but it reminded her of someone else as well – Dom. He himself had been absently running his hand through his hair and constantly fiddling with his tunic earlier that afternoon when they were waiting for the two knights to arrive.

She told Neal what Kel had said and what she now knew to be true of the lady's feeling for his cousin. She added Dom's strange behaviour and was suddenly puzzled by the grin now spread across her love's face. "What? What are you smiling about?"

"Yuki my darling, don't you see? This explains everything! Oh, I can't believe I didn't see it before! Honestly, what an idiot I am sometimes. Afterall, even the most brilliant of people do have their moments."

"Nealan, explain what you mean!" She replied agitated.

"They're in love with each other, Yuki! It's not just her, it's him too. I remember one night at New Hope when we had patrol together. We got on to the subject of relationships and I asked him if he was missing the attention he received at court. He answered so gallantly that he did not care for it. He had found someone, although he wouldn't reveal who. And now I know why! Bless the gods, our dear own Kel."

Returning to his rooms after a second shift of guard duty, Dom noticed a shape in the shadows by his door. He sighed as he turned the lock and placed the key on his bedside cabinet.

"What do you want Neal? I'm tired and hungry, not the most desirable traits in a soldier really."

"I want to know where you were at dinner." Neal replied closing the door. "You were supposed to be there." He made the decision to refrain from mentioning Kel; it wouldn't do to rub salt in Dom's wounds.

"I was on guard duty. There was a minor skirmish in the woods. Nothing too serious but a few of the men were unable to guard tonight. I thought the fresh air would do me good,." He replied, still not looking at Neal.

Neal waited for his cousin to get changed and then went with him to the mess. He wanted to talk about the situation with Kel but didn't want to upset or anger him. Neal also wasn't sure that Dom would want him to know his secret.

Returning from the mess an hour later, Neal had finally decided to act as if nothing had happened and proceeded to plague Dom with information about his and Yuki's wedding. He also chose this moment to inform Dom that he would be best man. Dom, some of his spirit returning at the thought of returning home and celebrations glanced at Neal in surprise.

"Me? After all the pranks and all I've done to you over the years you want me to be your best man?"

Neal laughed. "But Dom, that's exactly why I want you as my best man. We grew up together and now we're together again. The brave knight and the lowly soldier." He grinned at the frown on Dom's face. "Okay then, the very handsome soldier – sergeant even."

"That's better. Well I accept, thanks Neal. I'm going to have fun with your bachelor party.!"

Neal let out a groan. "I'd forgotten about that. Great!"

"So then. That's you sorted. Who are Yuki's bridesmaids?"

Neal froze. He hadn't seen this one coming.

A door opened behind him and Kel's head appeared around the side of the doorframe. Dom turned around to see where his cousin was, his view of Kel impeded by the Meathead. When he reached him, Neal turned, "Kel! I hope you're not holed up in your room writing yet more reports!"

"Don't worry Meathead, I'm not. I was just writing my mother. She looked hopefully at Dom when she used his nickname for Neal. "Dom, I- Could I have a word please when you're free? It's important."

"Don't worry Kel, I'm going now anyway. I can't leave my beautiful Yuki alone for too long; she pines you see."

"I'm sure she does, run along now."

"Yes protector." Replied Neal meekly. Kel groaned before laughing and went to take a swipe at his head but he had already turned and carried on up the corridor. She moved from her position leaning against her doorframe to step into the centre of the corridor, pulling her door softly shut.

"Dom, about earlier – no, please don't try to stop me." She pleaded as he opened his mouth to protest the apology he knew was coming. "I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean to snap at you. It must have just been the events of the past year or so building up on me until I couldn't contain them." She looked at her hands rather than at his understanding face.

A touch on her arm made her look up, his hand was resting reassuringly just below her left shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't stand it if you hated me. I truly didn't mean for it to happen." The sergeant's expression softened even more as he heard desperation in her voice. She opened her mouth to say sorry again but this time he did interrupt.

"Kel, it's okay. I understand you've been under a lot of pressure – Gods know I couldn't have managed." He pulled her unresisting body into his arms as she tried to suppress the tears she knew were coming. "You shouldn't put yourself under so much pressure, take some time out and just relax. Neal is right occasionally." He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "I don't hate you Kel. I couldn't. You never have to worry about that." He wiped away the escaping tears with his thumbs before pulling her back to him. Her head rested on his chest and he stroked her hair gently, breathing in her scent. "Your relaxation begins tomorrow, three hours after dawn with a practice bout."

He heard the watch call the hour before midnight. "Go to bed Kel, you'll need your sleep." He kissed the top of her head before reluctantly pulling away again. She felt so right in his hold. She laughed at his last comment and he winked those gorgeous blue eyes of his, dazzling her with a smile.

Closing her door, Kel paused. "Promise you don't hate me Dom?" she asked.

"I promise Kel. I could never hate you." Satisfied, she closed the door walking across the room to the privy to get ready for bed.

Still stood outside, Dom repeated in a whisper, "I could never hate you Kel. I love you."

All reviews welcome. Please tell me what you think. If anyone would like to beta, let me know, if not don't worry.

Thanks, Joanna


	4. News and Workouts

Kel woke up just as the sun was rising

**This chapter is dedicated to my betas: iPodHeadPhones, ****wAstxd1sYmPhOny**** and Lady Grace of Masbolle. It is also dedicated to ****rowanHOODofTheROWANwood whose love and enthusiasm for stories is greatly missed.**

--

Kel woke up just as the sun was rising. Her sparrows were lined up on the windowsill while Nari stood on the edge of the bed. She didn't intend on practising with her glaive this morning; she had practice with Dom later so she didn't really see the point. Rolling over and attempting to get another hour or so of sleep, Kel was nearly deafened when her whole flock of sparrows flew, chirping at full volume, to land around her head Those who were close enough pecked her harder than they normally would have done.

Cursing Raoul, she said, "Okay, okay. I'm up! Honestly, I can't even have one day where I sleep in just because of you pesky birds." It was alright for Raoul to say sleep in whenever you can but he didn't live with a flock of hungry birds. She didn't move in case she hurt any of them. When Nari, standing on the pillow, cocked her head to look Kel in the eyes, questioning why she was still in bed Kel replied with "Well I can't get up with you all in the way, can I?" Seeming to believe that her mistress was telling the truth, Nari returned to her previous position at the bottom of the bed and the others returned to the windowsill.

After feeding the birds, Kel checked her armour and weapons. They were all in good condition but Kel would feel better when they were in perfect condition. She gave her glaive and sword a quick clean, all the while looking forward to her morning with Dom. She was much happier now, knowing that he was not mad or upset with her. She still wanted to make it up to him though; maybe she could buy him a meal at one of the separate food halls that had appeared temporarily that were run by the refugees who were waiting to travel to New Hope when the knights returned.

Once Kel had cleaned her weapons and unpacked what hadn't been sorted when they first arrived, she went down to the practice courts half an hour early to warm up and have quick look at the new refugees. She was greeted by various members of Third Company who enquired as to how she was, none of them commented on her absence for most of the previous night though; it was none of their business and they weren't sure that the Own's lady knight would react kindly to their questioning, even if it was only due to their concern.

When she arrived, she saw that Dom was already there, stretching. She stood for a moment, watching as his muscles flexed, appreciating the view. He glanced up and saw her looking, "Morning Kel, I hope you're ready for an Own-style workout. They're very tough you know." A wicked grin appeared on his face as he finished stretching.

"I am Dom, but the question is, are you?" she grinned as the look on his face changed to one of slight horror and began stretching, trying to rid the thought of other possible workouts with Dom from her head.

They spent an hour practising with swords before moving on to other weapons; they only stopped when they began to feel their concentration slipping and realised that neither had eaten yet. They arranged to get cleaned up and meet for a late breakfast in half an hour.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, both warriors being far too hungry to talk. When they had finished they returned their dishes to the kitchen and wandered out of the now empty mess. "Hey, Kel. I don't have any work to do today and I know you don't so what do you say to practising some archery? No griffin arrows of course."

She laughed, "Okay, Dom. You must be a glutton for punishment though; you want me to beat you in archery as well as with sword and glaive?"

"You only just beat me, Kel. I see in our time apart your ego has grown." She punched him in response. They continued to their rooms in silence and then returned outside to the practice courts.

They practised with weapons for the rest of the morning, before having some lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon riding. By the time they had returned, several people had arrived for Raoul and Buri's wedding, among them Raoul's favourite foreign dignitaries and other knights. Prince Roald would be representing his father at the wedding and was arriving in secret later that night. King Jon and his commanders in the north were fairly sure that the weakened Scanrans would be unlikely to recognise and attack the Crown Prince, but there was no sense in taking unnecessary risks.

After the evening meal, Kel and Dom joined their friends again and spent the rest of the night talking. When Roald arrived from Corus, the soldiers revelled in the news from home, and Kel was particularly happy to see that her matchmaking between Cricket and Roald had been successful. As she was leaving to return to her rooms that night, he pulled her aside and quietly told her that Shinko was two months pregnant with their first child. She congratulated the prince and was then startled to hear that he and Cricket were quietly working on Thayet and Jon, trying to persuade them to let one of the godmothers be Kel herself, in return for all she had done for the couple. She protested, using the same arguments as Jon and Thayet had, but secretly she was pleased, it gave her something else to focus on, although such an event would mean that she had to leave her people for a couple of months.

Roald let her go to bed, realising as they talked that she was extremely tired. He teased her, saying that if she carried on at this rate she'd be in no fit state for the wedding and that Raoul would have her head. She smiled and replied that that would be impossible, Buri had forbidden him to take part in any kind of combat unless the weapons were dull and the warriors wore padding; while she knew that the war was important to the country, like any bride, Buri hadn't been happy that her wedding had been postponed, several times, so she just wanted to make sure that nothing else got in the way of their big day.

Kel returned to her rooms, happy but exhausted. She changed and washed before getting into bed, falling instantly into a deep sleep filled with dreams of her and Dom.

--

**I know this is another quite short chapter, there's a long story about why which I won't go into. The next chapters will be longer, I just want to finish re-reading Squire and Lady Knight for referencing and to make sure that the characters are only as OOC as necessary for this story.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lady Janna**


End file.
